


Bambi's Centre

by dorky_hime



Series: Sakumoto fic meme [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day seven: End of the world. What is causing the end of the world, an epidemic? A war? Alien invasion? Zombies? The sun exploding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi's Centre

Sho looked at the blueprint on his table and smile. Finally, his dream of building a space centre that would serve as a second ‘earth’ will come true. Due to the earth population, his plan had been approved and the building of the space centre had begun two years ago and it will be completed in two weeks time. Sho heard some commotion from outside of his office and lifted his head to peak at it. He could clearly saw his assistant; Matsumoto Jun was laughing and chatting happily with Ohno Satoshi, the head of the department. He watched the scene with a bitter heart when he saw Jun’s hand caressed Ohno’s hair. Sho bit his lower lip as he focused on the blueprint once again, trying to erase ‘obscene’ image (as his mind called it) just now. He dream will become true but he knew very well that he would never get what his heart really wanted to have; Matsumoto Jun. He’s been admired his assistant ever since the first time they met each other two years ago. Matsumoto Jun possessed everything that Sho wanted his partner to have. He is brilliant, hardworking, and serious and he could be a total dork sometimes.   
  
“Sho-san, you’re still here?”  
  
Sho looked at Jun and smile as he nodded.  
  
“There’s some work that I need to finish. How about you?”  
  
“I just finished checking up with the contractor about the progress. I’ll be going home after this”  
  
“Urm – if it’s okay with you, how about a dinner? I mean – I just finish my work and – you know, I’m sort of tired eating alone –“  
  
“Sure! I go and get my coat” Jun said and he went to his office, leaving Sho grinning like an idiot. Sho quickly took his coat and stuff as he walked out from his office. He stopped at Jun’s office, waiting for the younger men to pack his stuff and both of them walked to the parking lot.  
  
*****************************************  
“Have you seen the photos that Yoshida-san sent? I can’t believe that finally it’ll be completed!” Sho said with a wide smile.  
  
“It looks great! I can’t wait to see it with my own eyes!”  
  
Jun looked at Sho who was grinning. The older man seemed very happy as he stuffing his mouth with pasta. Jun always loved watching Sho eating. He always thought that his boss looks adorable and cute whenever he stuffing his mouth with food and make his cheeks became round. Exactly like a greedy chipmunk stuffing his mouth with peanuts.  
  
“Are you okay? Is the food bad? You’re not touching your food at all”  
  
Jun startled with the sudden questions. He quickly shook his head and started eating. They were eating in silence and Sho’s mind was trying it’s hardest in finding a topic to talk about. Although he knew that they shared similar views and passion, he couldn’t find any good topic to talk about. After lots of thinking, his mind had come with a topic. Sho looked at Jun, his chin was placed on his hand and eyes straight at the younger man.  
  
“So, how long have you and Ohno-san be together?”  
  
Jun choked on his pasta as he heard the question. His hand quickly took the glass and gulped down the water. He looked at Sho with a shocked expression and Sho started to wonder what make Jun so shocked.  
  
“Are you okay? I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to talk about private stuff like that” Sho said as he handed Jun a napkin. Jun took the napkin and wiped his mouth. He stared at Sho with a frown.  
  
“Me and Ohno? Where did you hear that ridiculous thing?”  
  
“Eh? I thought you were an item. I mean – looking at your behavior with him –“  
  
“My behavior? What do you mean by that?”  
  
Sho blushed as he started to explain how he saw Jun caressing Ohno’s hair and Jun seemed to be acting spoilt and hugging Ohno sometimes. Jun smirked as his eyes looking straight at Sho’s.  
  
“Are you stalking me, Sho-san?”  
  
Sho’s face becoming redder as he shook his head and denied the obvious facts. Jun laughed at Sho’s funny reaction.  
  
“I’m just teasing you, Sho-san. You don’t have to act that funny!” Jun said. His shoulders were shaking due to the effect of his laughter.  
  
****************************************  
  
“Sakurai-kun, you need to see this!”  
  
Yokoyama, one of his colleagues came and called Sho. Seeing the panic expression on his face, Sho quickly left his works and followed Yokoyama to the monitor room. He noticed that Ohno and Jun were already there, together with Aiba and Ninomiya from the Meteorology Department.  
  
“Look at this!” Yokoyama said as he pushed a button on the control panel and an image appeared on the big screen. There was a big dot was coming closer towards the earth.  
  
“What is that?” Sho asked with a frown.  
  
“We’re not really sure yet but it most probably a big meteor. Judging from the image, it is probably bigger than any meteor that had landed on earth” Ninomiya said with a serious tone.  
  
“There is 80% probability that it might destroy the earth” Aiba said. He also was wearing the same serious as Ninomiya. Sho thought that it was the first time he ever saw both of them looking serious like that. He knew that everyone had the same thought of him and the case that they faced was a very serious one.  
  
“We must find a way to save the citizens” Ohno said with a serious tone. Sho nodded in agreement.  
  
“We could use the space centre. That’s it! We could evacuate people there!” he said.  
  
“But, not everybody will fit there. The centre won’t manage to hold the whole population there” Jun said.  
  
“We won’t take everyone there. Some will have to stay” Ohno added. He looked at Yokoyama.  
  
“How much time that we have until the meteor land?”  
  
“Approximately around one month but it could be less than that”  
  
“The centre will be ready in about two weeks. But I think if we work harder, it could be earlier than that. Jun!”  
  
“Got it! I’ll contact the worker right away!” Jun said and rushed to contact their worker at the space centre.  
  
***********************************************  
  
When the news had been leaked at the masses, there were commotions everywhere. People were panic and the situation had been chaotic. An announcement about the evacuation plan had been released. Since not everybody could be evacuated at the space centre, one family could only send two or three people. Priority was given to children and pregnant woman. Sho and Jun were busy finding the specimen for plants and animals that they had research before to put at the space centre. Both of them will be staying at the space centre and worked on the food supply. Sho was amazed when he first landed on the space centre. All of his ideas had been interpreted into the building. Somehow, his eyes were brimming with tears as he looked at the space centre or rather his dream.  
  
“Sho-san –“  
  
“This will be my first and the last time I saw it, Jun”  
  
“Are you – are you saying that –“  
  
“I won’t be coming here with the rest” Sho said as he walked towards the supply room and started looking at the plants that had been planted there. Jun stared at Sho. He was lost at words.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sho was shocked when suddenly Jun pushed him and crushed their lips together. He could feel Jun’s tongue inside his mouth, fighting with his tongue and explored his mouth. The kiss broke and he stared at Jun in confusion as both of them were panting.  
  
“I don’t want to die without telling you about my feeling” Jun said as he looked directly into Sho’s eyes.  
  
“Your – your feeling?”  
  
Jun bit his lower lip and Sho could clearly see a tinge of pink shade on his cheeks.  
  
“All this time – I – I always – love you”  
  
Jun didn’t dare to look at Sho. Instead, he chose to look at his feet. His heart was beating frantically when Sho remained quiet. Jun was surprised when he felt Sho’s hands on his cheeks, followed with his soft lips on his.  
  
“Me too, Jun. Me too” Sho whispered as he kissed Jun.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The space managed to be completed earlier than the deadline. The evacuation had started and most of the citizens were moved to the space centre. The last batch will be the workers at the Research Centre. Many older staffs had decided that they won’t be going to the space centre and so did Sho who had voiced out his intention to stay ever since the evacuation process started.  
  
“Are you really sure about this, Sakurai?” Ohno asked. Sho nodded firmly as he patted Ohno’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ll leave the rest for you. Please take a good care of the centre and him” Sho said as he looked at Jun who was frowning as he looked at him. Jun had decided to stay behind but Sho insisted that the younger man to go with the other staffs.  
  
“You have my word” Ohno said as he hugged Sho and left the couple together.  
  
“Sho –“  
  
“Promise that you won’t forget me” Sho cut Jun’s word before the younger man managed to say anything.  
  
“How could you do this to me? With you’re gone, there’s no reason to stay alive!” Jun retorted. Tears were brimming in his eyes. Sho stepped forward and wiped the tears as he kissed Jun’s eyes.  
  
“I’ll always be alive in your heart.” He said as he kissed Jun. Sho shoved Jun into the space ship.  
  
“Remember that I will always love you” he whispered before he turned back and walked away, leaving Jun behind. Jun stood there as he watched Sho’s back. There was an announcement saying that the ship will be departed in one minute and the door started to close.  
  
“Ohno-kun, I leave the rest to you!” Jun shouted as he ran out from the ship and went towards Sho. He hugged him from behind. Sho was surprised.  
  
“Jun! I told you –“  
  
The ship had departed, leaving them behind.  
  
“I can’t do it! I can’t live without you, Sho”  
  
“You’re stupid, you know?” Sho said as he pulled Jun into his embrace.  
  
******************************************************  
  
“Ohno-san, the meteor has reached the earth!” Yokoyama said as his fingers push some panel on the computer and the screen showing the image of the meteor. They watched as the meteor was getting closer to the earth and seconds later, big smoke appeared and they could see the big explosion in front of their eyes.  
  
“May all the souls rest in peace” Ohno said and all of them recited prayers for the dead souls.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Years passed by and the name of the creators of the space centre were known as the ‘Bambis’. They were the legendary heroes for the children and ladies admired their love stories; two lovers who worked together to make ‘Bambis Space Centre’ into reality and who were willing to sacrifice themselves for humanity.  
  
“They must be proud if they could see how this centre had develop” Ninomiya said as he stared at the people who were doing their daily routine surrounding the centre. Ohno smiled as he nodded.  
  
“After all, this centre is their dream right?” Aiba added as he sat beside Ohno, watching little kids playing around at the play field.  
  
“Those idiots! They should’ve come together” Yokoyama said.  
  
“You know they wouldn’t” Ohno said and Yokoyama let out a bitter laugh. He remembered Sho’s words when he said that he wouldn’t go with them.  
  
“With me staying behind, you don’t have to worry about leaving anybody. Just bring Jun with you. As long as I knew that he’s alive is enough for me”  
  
“After what Sho had done, that idiot decided to stay with his lover” Ninomiya chuckled as he sat next to Aiba and lit his cigarette.  
  
“Weird enough, all of us knew his final decision earlier than the person himself” Aiba added.  
  
“It is our duty to take care of this centre for them” Ohno said, staring at the big statue of Sho and Jun which had been built as their commemoration


End file.
